


C'mon Baby, C'mon Darling (Set Ourselves on Fire)

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Series: set ourselves on fire [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Space Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Axel is a gypsy in disguise and Reno should really just stick to stealing paintings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	C'mon Baby, C'mon Darling (Set Ourselves on Fire)

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time, I hosted a meme. It was an awesome meme, and conigliomannaro reminded me of how awesome it is by requesting something. She chose Axel/Reno and B (is for Bohemian). This went from some weird time travel thing with bohemianism and love for the 60s to space thieves and space assassins. I don't even know.

He meets Axel in the middle of the Parisian winter of 1867, violin cradled beneath his chin, fingers bright and pale in the coming twilight. It's 1867 and bohemianism is just starting to stretch, in art and music and the way people dress. It isn't the best century he's been in, but he thinks he might like it enough to stay a week or so.  
  
When he first sees Axel, he thinks _romani_ , so fast that it's probably at least a little bit prejudiced. But with his red hair, his bright, loose clothing, the violin, and the clinking bangles around his wrist he looks the part.  
  
There's also the fact that he's standing in the center of a circle of onlookers, twirling as he plays, and that when he finishes the melody with a flourish, he blows a kiss full of embers to the ladies closest to him.  
  
He intrigues Reno in ways that are probably a little detrimental to his mission, because for all Reno's supposed to meet up with Rude in the 65th century with his end of the deal, what he _really_ wants to do is follow Axel back into his tent and see if those looks he's been sending him hold any merit. And because Reno has no sense of self preservation what so ever he chooses to ignore his upcoming theft and forgery of _The Bellelli Family_ in favor of _actually_ following Axel into his tent.  
  
It's nice, at first. The moment he moves past the flaps he's met with soft, grinning lips against his and teeth nipping at his neck, the other man's thigh sliding into place between his. There are bracelets chiming as Axel slips one deft hand into Reno's pants and Axel himself smells like fire and spices- the way he arches when Reno gasps and slides spit slick fingers into his hole is _delicious_ , as is the way he's whimpering things in broken French into Reno's ear and-  
  
-then the handcuffs slip 'round one wrist and with a quick yank, the other as well.  
  
There's an embarrassing moment where he loses track of just _when_ he is and thinks it's a game (it isn't, after all, the first time handcuffs have come into play with his sex life) but when Axel grins at him and says in perfect, unaccented Kolthien, "Reno, I presume?" _then_ it hits him.  
  
He swears in sixteen different languages, seven of which are completely and utterly alien and won't actually be discovered for another forty five centuries, and then again in German, just because he can. All the while Axel grins down at him, still flushed and breathing heavily, occasionally grinding down on Reno's thigh like he can't actually help himself. Reno glares, his breath hitching when their cocks brush together, and says, "Well, there's no way you're with the Galactic Police. They're much more professional than this."  
  
At that, Axel's grin broadens and he leans forward, licking his way into Reno's mouth and rocking their hips clumsily together. It makes Reno groan, and it isn't until Axel's pulled away again that he remembers he should have totally _bit the fucker's tongue off._  
  
Axel hums, sliding a finger into the corner of that grin. He looks pleased. "I'm not," he admits happily, hands going to the bottom of his shirt. When he tugs it off, revealing pale skin and dark swirls of 70th century Penwes style tattoos across his hips and ribcage, Reno tries not to look. Mostly, he fails. "Then what are you," he hisses between gritted teeth, trying to block out the way that Axel presses up against him- rubbing that newly revealed skin all over him.  
  
The man laughs, teeth catching on his lower lip and looking almost _fond_ when he shifts his hips again, burying two of his own fingers knuckle deep inside himself. He rocks down, cock dragging wetly against Reno's and breathes "The Organization, darling," like poison and well-  
  
Reno laughs, mutters, "Fuck, I knew I should have updated my will."  
  
At that Axel gives him a wounded look, which he somewhat ruins by snapping two fingers of the hand not currently fucking himself and lighting Reno's clothing -just his clothing- on fire. The grin returns and he purrs, "There, that's better, isn't it?" as Reno's clothing falls off of him as ash.  
  
The Organization is not an organization of justice. They aren't cops and they aren't thieves, and they aren't even interlopers. They're _assassins_ ; same that got the General Sephiroth in 10,009 A.D. and the ones that ruined Shinra- and- he has no idea how _he_ got them on his tail.  
  
He chuckles a bit, weakly, as Axel trails a still smoldering finger down his chest. It burns- leaving a line of faintly blistered flesh in it's wake and Reno _squirms_ the closer that red hot digit gets to his cock. "You uh- do know that I'm just stealing a fucking painting, right? I've got the forgery in my ship."  
  
Axel gives him an unimpressed look and finally pulls his hand back. He grins, and embers flicker behind his teeth. "I mean-" he scrambles, wincing as Axel touches the tip of his tongue to Reno's hip and the searing heat hits, "I at least deserve to know _why_ you guys want to kill me, right?"  
  
Beyond the tent, music is still playing. It's _cold_ outside- snowing, and Reno can't even imagine cold right now because he has the only man in the universe who ever _truly_ mastered the ancient art of the Ignistas people straddling his lap. Axel is still smiling, though it's gone back to that fond look now and he sighs, leaning forward so he can lick along the shell of Reno's ear.  
  
"Because," he breathes, "of something you haven't done yet," and then sinks back onto Reno's cock.  
  
Fucking time travel.  
  
It's not like it's the first time he's been ridden- not even the first time he's been ridden like this in handcuffs, but it is the first time it's happened with someone who can control their body temperature up to 15,000 degrees Celsius-- although he is rather hoping Axel doesn't actually plan to char his cock with all the heat of a small dwarf star.  
  
Despite the fact that he's currently fearing for his life, Axel is _ridiculously_ easy to fuck. His fucking bracelets are still jangling, filling the tent with the sound as he fucks back onto Reno's cock, face twisted in pleasure- and okay, it's _really_ hot.  
  
When he comes, Axel's body heat _does_ spike- not too much, just enough for Reno to gasp and follow along after- another first. Surprised into orgasm.  
  
Afterward, Axel is still catching his breath, hands flat against Reno's chest and still rocking a little, milking Reno's cock for all it has. It's quiet and Reno thinks that now comes the part where he gets charbroiled, but Axel just smiles at him and shrugs. Says, "I guess I can let you live. Need any help with that painting?"  
  
Reno hopes their next meeting won't be quite like this one.


End file.
